Peace and Quiet
by HourmanNathan
Summary: Rated PG13 for mild violence. Robin settles down for a meal, unaware that trouble is close by...


Disclaimer: The characters are owned by DC and this is just for a bit of harmless fan fic; the question on my lips is just what did Tim order?

Peace and Quiet

He didn't know how long he had been walking, but it must have been all day. A few minutes later he realised that the light headedness was probably because he was hungry. If he really had been walking all day, which judging by the way that the shadows were drawing in was likely, then he hadn't had a thing to eat or drink since dinner the day before. He really had to stop soon... There- there was a diner just up ahead... Somewhere where he could get a bite to eat in peace and quiet.

Tim Drake walked into the diner and looked for an empty table. He sat down at the first one he came to and asked for a menu and a glass of water when the waitress came over.

He had been on the move all day and it was now time to get something to eat. He had seen this place while he was out and it looked like somewhere to get a bite to eat in peace and quiet. It was times like these that he just had to get away. He couldn't believe that Dick could be such a jerk! He scanned the menu as it kept racing through his mind, how could Dick do that to him? Dick was the closest thing that he had to a brother and yet he had betrayed him like that-

"'Scuse me?" said a voice from the next table.

"Yeah?" said Tim, looking across at the young man leaning towards him.

"Can I borrow the ketchup from your table? Mine's all out."

"Yeah, sure," said Tim handing it over.

"Thanks."

Tim couldn't believe that he had put the brown rinse on his hair and the contacts in for his Alvin Draper alias. He was quite a way from Gotham and he was nowhere near headquarters so none of his Young Justice friends were going to see him; the odds that someone would recognise him here were slim but the life and training that he had with Batman taught him to be safe rather than sorry.

He made his selection from the menu; it had taken him longer to get this far away than he thought and he didn't realize just how hungry he would be. He was eager to get back to Gotham and back to Dick now, he had to face him and he knew that he would be in town for the next few days before he went back to Bludhaven.

It was almost sunset and he had to finish his meal and get out of the restaurant. If anyone saw him in here after that he'd be reported for sure. He knocked the ketchup out of the bottle and in doing so knocked it out of his hand where it smashed on the floor. A waitress came over and told him not to worry about it, and he tried to make himself as small as possible in his chair.

The boy from the next table was looking at him again. He had noticed that in the past few minutes the boy's eyes had been drifting back to him more and more. He thought that it was unconscious; he'd noticed that some people were more sensitive to him when he was around, especially at this time of the month. Maybe it would be better just to take his burger with him and go.

Tim had been looking around the restaurant as he was eating and when he had got a good look at the young man at the next table he realised that for some reason he did seem familiar to him. Maybe he was someone famous... Tim didn't pay much attention to the fame game, it could just be someone he'd seen and his subconscious had picked up on it.

No, that wasn't it... He definitely knew him... Maybe if his hair was a bit shorter... And he wasn't wearing the glasses... Oh crap! Tim looked at his watch and realised that if he was right things could get nasty in a few minutes.

He got up to pay his bill. He could smell the moon coming and if he wasn't out of here in a few minutes then he'd be in trouble. Well, not in trouble, but things would become more...difficult. If someone saw him... He hated dodging cops, especially the police in these out of the way places. He picked up his backpack and his bow case and walked towards the cash register, when he realised that he was too late.

It was happening and there was nothing he could do.

Tim's mind was a blur; after what Cassie, Cissie and Anita had told him he knew that he had to get this guy and get him behind bars (although he was sure Anita hadn't let on as much as she knew). But he couldn't subdue him openly as Alvin Draper! And there wasn't time to get to the Super-Cycle and suit up, by the time he came back he'd be gone.

Maybe he was wrong-

He looked down at his hands and saw them darkening, hair sprouting-

-no he wasn't-

-he could feel his jaw, well, it just felt different, not really painful and he saw that the boy had noticed him-

-when Tim's eyes dropped and saw the bow case he knew for certain and he threw his glass of water as a diversion over the changing man who he now knew for certain was-

-as the boy threw his water (why would he do that? Panic?) over him he felt his glasses snap across the bridge of his changing nose, and then the transformation was complete.

-Turk! He got the bronze at the Olympics when Cissie competed and then he attacked Cissie when she went to appear in "Wendy the Werewolf Stalker." The difference then had been that he was a werewolf. Tim had ran a check through the supercomputers at the Batcave and had even had Oracle run through some files but there was no record of when he became a werewolf.

Turk probably wasn't expecting any trouble, but he was a super-villain (or at least a super-villain in training) and he had attacked Cissie and the girls and got away. There was no way that Tim was going to let him get that bow out; although it was close quarters in the diner he could still be a nuisance with it and there was probably a psychological attachment to it that was comforting for Turk.

The boy had leaped over the table and kicked his bow case out of his hand, and before he knew it Turk could feel the boy's foot rake across the tip of his nose.

Damn but that smarted! Turk felt pretty angry now and lunged at the teenager that was causing him so much trouble; didn't this punk kid know that you don't attack a werewolf. Being a werewolf was a pain at times, it did undermine slightly his abilities as an archer. All he wanted to do was get back to Zandia and shoot some arrows with Merlyn...

Tim felt that he could dodge this guy easily; he was a talented archer and he was a lot stronger when he was a werewolf, but it was obvious that Turk was not a hand-to-hand fighter.

Tim sidestepped and ducked out of the way of Turk's blows and then primed himself to flip backwards.

Whoever this boy was, he was fast and he was dodging everything that Turk could throw at him. Out of nowhere, the boy suddenly flipped up and kicked him with both feet in his jaw; the world was spinning for Turk and he didn't even see the boy land. If he had been in his human form Turk would have been out for the count, but being a werewolf meant that it took more than a solid blow to the jaw to drop him.

Turk shook his head and howled with pain as Tim landed on his feet. Tim could tell that Turk was dazed but not out of it.

What am I going to do to drop this guy? thought Tim.

The diner's few customers and staff had bailed, but Tim couldn't do anything to inform Turk that he knew who he was. And he couldn't let Turk know that he was fighting an off-duty Boy Wonder. What would Batman do? I'm fighting a much bigger, much stronger opponent who can take quite a bit more and I need to end this now.

Well, there was that move that Bruce had told him he'd used on that guy who could grow bigger a few years ago... That was worth a shot...

Turk knew that he was flailing wildly, desperately trying to hit this boy who was seriously outclassing him.

Me! he thought. I'm a super-villain, well the protege of a super-villain, but that used to mean something. Here he was fighting some punk kid... He hoped none of the others heard about this, that would be so embarrassing. He swung wildly again and caught a solid blow to the end of his nose for the trouble; he raised his hands on instinct to cover his face and when he looked again the boy was gone.

Tim's punch had done exactly what he had hoped it would, and so while Turk's eyes had been closed he had got around him and stepped up onto a stool behind him. He only had one chance at this, so he had to time it just right.

Where was he? Who was he? What, did this kid think that Crouching Tiger should have got the Oscar? No need to take it out on the werewolf! Turk lowered his hands and began to turn his head from side to side; where had that boy gone?

As Turk lowered his hands Tim leaped off the chair and flipped himself as if to perform a scissor-kick on the werewolf. His legs slipped round the neck and tucked under the monster's chin; he drew both his fists back and then brought them together on opposite sides of Turk's head. There was a sudden cracking sound from the left side of Turk's head and for a second Tim thought that he might have gone too far.

Then, as he slipped off Turk's back and flipped on his hands ready to face him should he still be fighting, he saw a tooth fall from the werewolf's mouth. That was what the cracking was. Turk looked at him one last time, then his eyes crossed and he fell forward, unconscious.

It was then a simple matter for him to bind his hands and feet with some rope that he found in the kitchen. He didn't think anyone would be around for a long time that night, not after seeing something like Turk in his wolf form so he tied him up by his feet onto one of the trees outside. He ran back to where he had left the Super-Cycle and picked out one of the emergency transponders that he kept in there. On his YJ communicator he put in a call to Anita and told her to tell her dad to send some people on his position. They wouldn't find him there, but if they zeroed in on the emergency signal broadcasting in the area then they would find Turk.

Anita sounded especially happy that he had kicked Turk's ass. I really must ask her about that, he thought...

Turk woke to find himself in the back of an A.P.E.S. transport, at least that was where the five men in black suits pointing taser rifles at him told him where he was. He held up his hands in a sign of submission.

Merlyn and the others were not going to like this...

And why were his gums hurting so much?

"So how come you were out there anyway?" asked Kon, once Tim had got back to YJ headquarters.

"Nightwing played a trick on me and I was so mad at him that I just took off," explained Tim, "He made me look like such an idiot. Batman even laughed!"

"Wow," said Kon. "Batman can laugh?"

"I was just so annoyed; I needed to clear my head so I went for a spin in the Super-Cycle. I got hungry so I went for something to eat."

"And he just happened to be there?"

"Yeah. Pretty lucky or unlucky depending whose side you're on I guess. Kept the tooth. Thought it might look nice if we started our own trophy room like the JLA have."

"Yeah; watcha doin' now? Wanna hang for a bit?"

"No; I'm going to head back to Gotham."

Kon just about caught Tim's words as he muttered to himself walking out:

"I'll teach him to coat the inside of my mask with itching powder..."

THE END

NB: The move that Tim used to incapacitate Turk was one Batman used on Maul in the JLA/WILDC.A.T.S one-shot a few years ago; it was just so darn cool, I had to have Tim use it.


End file.
